Dot Warner
Dot Warner (aka Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third), is the only girl of the Warner siblings. She wears a flower between her ears (that adapts to fit various costumes), occasionally wears earrings, a short pink skirt and frilly pink or white panties (or bloomers). She is (in her opinion) the cutest character on the show. Biography The youngest of the Warner Siblings. She's cute, pretty and goes to great lengths to maintain that image. In Wakko's Wish, Dot needed an operation. While the audience is led to believe that the operation is to treat a life-threatening illness, it is later revealed that the surgical procedure in question is plastic surgery to implant a beauty mark on her cheek (which she calls a "cutie mark"). Cuteness is apparently her greatest strength, her weapon & joy if you will, as revealed in numerous episodes. Cuteness and beauty are not her only weapons, however. Dot has been known to be as zany as her brothers. Her harassment of the alien in Space-Probed proves she can hold her own with the boys. Dot finds her brothers' amorous advances towards various female characters on the show, such as Hello Nurse, completely detestable. Hypocritically, she says "Hello, Nurse!" when she is attracted to any man in her view who she considers handsome. Her main crush is Mel Gibson, but other crushes have included Ricardo Montalban and Batman, to name a few. She hates it when someone calls her Dottie. So much that she threatens to kill anyone who would dare call her Dottie. This is proved when she says "Call me Dottie, and you die." in many episodes, and even throws a bomb at anyone who calls her Dottie (Episode 35). Very few times has anyone actually called her Dottie without retropution. One such time was when Yakko called her Dottie and she went on with the show like it was nothing. Really. She then hugged some squeezy cheese, the number one not quite cheese food in Nevada. She shares this trait with Babs Bunny from Tiny Toon Adventures, as well as the same voice actress. Her voice is slightly higher, younger, and cuter than Babs Bunny's. Trivia *In The Warners Come to Cartoon Network City, she, Wakko, and Yakko take an interest in Cindy Butler and they decide to move in with her as her new brothers and sister. She also looks up to Cindy the most as she is given the siste she always wanted and can usually be seen stalking after Mike Mazinsky. *Dot absolutely hates when people call her "Dottie" and threatens to kill anyone who does so. Oddly, despite this, during The Big Wrap Party Tonight, she and her brothers refer to her as Dottie at one point during the song ("There's manicotti for Dottie"). Also in "The Warners 65th Anniversary Special", the announcer refers to her as Dottie at one point, though she didn't get upset at that point because she was sleeping. But she does get angry most of the time like in the episode when all the characters are switched around, she replaces Slappy as "Dottie the Squirrel". She blew up the singers with a bomb, because they repeatedly called her Dottie. *A running gag with Dot involves her "pet", a large, constantly-changing monster that she keeps in a small box. In "Spaced Probed" one of her pets marries an alien. Sometimes she refers to people to as "kid" (eg."give us a kiss, kid!") *In Wakko's Wish, she is revealed to be ticklish as Yakko tickles her. *In the series of "Pinky and The Brain" Dot made a cameo in "The Third Mouse", waving at Pinky and Brain after Pinky said "Poit! One of those dots is waving at us". Even though the episode was in black and white, her nose is red, just like the 1930's cartoons on Animaniacs. *In,"The Big Candy Store", when they pull out birthday cakes, she has 3 candles on hers. If this is an indication of her age, she was 3 in 1993. This makes her 23 (counting from '93) or 86 (from '30). Though she, like her brothers, is probably in her 60s, because of the "Warner's 65th Anniversary." *In the song, I'm Cute, it reveals that Dot can ride a bicycle. *She fears Elmyra like her brothers do. Kinda like the editors of this wiki. *Sherri Stoner invented Dot's full name, patterned after Pippi Longstocking's full name: Pippilotta Delicatessa Windowshade Mackrelmint Ephraim's Daughter Longstocking. *She has shown greater than average ability in numerous activities, such as making chocolate bunnies or playing the piano. Just little things Dot does. Category:Canon Characters Category:The Animaniacs characters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Orphans